Maybe life can fun
by xoEmObAllErInAxo
Summary: Anya and Jason are best friends that find out that they both have feelings for each other. Will they get their happily ever after or will something happen to ruin that? SEQUEL TO A ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the swing the next day in a pair of white sweats with paint stains on them and another Purdue sweatshirt.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. Did I really tell I Jason I love him last night?

Taking my head out of my out of my hands, I looked at my pants. A small smile came on my face.

(FLASHBACK)

I slumped on my floor and sighed. '_This room is too big,'_ I thought.

"Need help?' a voice asked. I spun around on the floor. I wasn't paying attention and knocked over a can of red paint on me and the floor. He laughed.

My face probably resembled a tomato. "It wasn't that funny," I muttered.

A hand appeared in front of me. I stared at it. "I'm not gonna bite ya know?" he said and I laughed before grabbing his hand.

He pulled me up and I stumbled into his chest. I looked up into his dark brown eyes for a few moments. He stared back into my blue eyes. Finally I took a step back and cleared my throat.

"So Jason, did I hear you mention help earlier?" I said with a smirk. "Because if you did then you are in for some work," I told him. Jason shrugged his shoulders and went to grab a paintbrush.

"Wait a minute," I shouted. Jason froze and looked at me. A smile covered my face as I inched towards him with a paintbrush behind my back. As soon as I got to him he stood straight up and I heard him take in a breath. "Your too clean," I told him and flung paint at him. That was all it took to start a paint fight.

(END FLASHBACK)

I don't know how long I spaced out but all of a sudden I felt a pair of hands push me higher on the swing.

Looking back at who was pushing me my eyes widened. It was Jason.

I quickly turned around and closed my eyes tightly hoping it was a dream. I opened them and looked back again to see that it wasn't a dream.

Planting my feet down on the ground made the swing stop so I could stand up and turn around to face him.

He was still in his clothes from last night, a dark pink shirt with a pair of jeans. It also seemed like he didn't sleep at all last night.

"Hi," I whispered. "Hey," Jason said.

I took a deep breath and tried to avoid his gaze. I didn't last long before looking up into his brown eyes.

"Did you mean it?" he finally asked me. I saw some hope in his eyes when he asked.

Deciding to play dumb I answered "What are you talking about?"

Jason kicked the ground in anger. "You know what I mean. Do you love me or not. I want to know now," he said angrily. He turned away from me and I heard a sound come him that sounded like sob.

"Yes I do," I told him. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. Around you I feel like I'm going to be sick but then I realize that its just the butterflies in my stomach. I can't help loving you. I've never felt this and I'm scared because my heart has broken before plenty of times and if I do date you then I'm scared that if it does break that it won't be able to repair itself."

At the end of what I said I noticed that I was crying and that he was facing me.

He took two steps towards me and wrapped me in a hug.

I sobbed into his chest and listened to his words.

"Anya. I won't hurt you. I love you too. I kinda have for a while but I couldn't tell you because you were with Shane and I thought that you thought I was dumb or just your best friend," he told me.

"Your blushing aren't you," I told him. I laughed when I felt him nod his head a little.

I looked up into his eyes. "What are we now?" I asked him.

Jason looked into my blue eyes. "Well your birthday is next week and we could throw a party and we could all dress up I mean after all it is your 21st birthday," he said.

I must've look surprised because he laughed. "How did you remember my birthday," I asked him. "I mean my dad wouldn't even remember it."

"I'm not like your dad. I love you and don't forget that," he told me.

"So next week," I said with a grin on my face. He nodded and hugged me before walking away with a smile on his face.

When I thought he was gone I did my embarrassing happy dance and shouted yes.

"SAW THAT," I heard Jason yell to me. I felt my face blush and I walked home with a giant smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at my black Motorola razor in embarrassment . I was trying to get the courage to call Jason and tell him my problem.

My crisis was put on hold when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered. "Yo yo yo," he replied. I laughed at him.

"Jason you are the weirdest guy in the world," I told him.

"So do you have a dress for your party. It's 3 days away," Jason asked.

He probably took my silence as a no. "Come over and I will give you some money to go get a dress. Hold on," he said.

I could hear him talking to someone in the background. "My mom says she'll take you shopping. She could use the time with a girl," Jason told me laughing.

"That would be fun I haven't spent anytime with your mom before much less have a conversation with her," I told him.

"Cool. She'll be over soon ok?" he asked. I told him okay and hung up.

I slipped on shoes and grabbed my purse.

Looking around I saw his mom pull up. "Hello Mrs. Gray," I greeted her.

"Anya. You should know by now. Call me Mary," she told me.

I hopped into the car and it drove to the mall. 'What an experience this is going to be,' I thought on the way out of the car.

**SORRY FOR NO UPDATES BUT TUESDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND I WAS SO EXCITED. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES. YOU DON'T HAVE 2 BUT IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPREACIATED.**


End file.
